The Wrong Ways
by angel-honey
Summary: No one is perfect, everyone makes mistakes...her mistake was adultry journey one shot


_**The Wrong Ways**_

She wasn't sure what she was thinking, or if she was thinking at all. It wasn't uncommon for her to have these moments. The moments were she would just space out and forget all about her damned morals. The moments were she didn't care that it was wrong…_adultery_.

Yes that was horrible…terrible…disgusting and any other word in the book that described this crime. She tried to hold back, she really did, but once she saw him all of that holding back disappeared.

She knew she was married to one man and sleeping with another. Jax…her husband was defiantly any woman's gain. He was handsome, charming, witty, and rich. She didn't deserve him. Her lover, however, was even more handsome, more charming, wittier, and richer. What was more important though, was the _history_ they shared. Oh yes, they shared a long history.

_Jason_. His name was Jason.

She wasn't really sure how the hell this whole thing started. Maybe it was that night in the bar when both of them were drunk out of their minds. Maybe it was when Sam left Jason and she had a fight with her husband. Maybe it was before that…maybe it was before she ever married Jax, before he met Samantha McCall. As it was mentioned, they had a _history_.

A knock at the door broke her thoughts as the woman got up the couch and walked over to the door. Opening the door, she smiled at who she saw. "Jason. Come in…come in…" she chided.

"Is he here?"

"No. He went to visit his family. I think that his father is sick."

"Why didn't you go with him?" He sat down on the couch and she followed his gesture.

"Because I would rather be with you. Besides his parents hate me, and I must say I'm not a big fan of them."

Jason moved closer to her and captured her mouth into a hungry kiss. She returned the aggression and all thoughts of Jax and his family were washed away.

She felt herself falling backward and him falling on top of her. In one swift motion, he had rid her of the silk camisole she wore and was trailing kisses down her neck.

She let out a soft moan. She shouldn't have because that sound interrupted the "moment" if you will. The doubts that clouded her mind since the day started this escapade came dancing back.

What if Jax found out? After all it was raining outside….What if he couldn't get through and had to turn back home? What would he say once he found his wife on the couch, kissing a, now shirtless, man? Her bare torso didn't do much justice either…

It wasn't even fair to Jax. She was hurting him. Ever since she had gotten together with Jason, she had been distant. She wasn't even being fair to Jason. After all, she was still married to Jax. However, she made a promise to Jason that as soon as the time was right, she would divorce Jax. But when was the right time? Would that time ever come?

She felt Jason unbuttoning her jeans and had to wonder if he was a least bit bothered by what they were doing. Was he bothered by their…_adultery_?

They hardly ever talked about it. In fact, they only talked about it once in this six-month run. Both acknowledge that it was wrong, and they shouldn't do it. However, in only five minutes after this conversation, they had ended up in bed ripping off each other's clothes off.

Just like now…

She knew it was wrong, but how was she supposed to stop. If anything, she enjoyed it just as much as he did. Wasn't she, after all, the one straddling him, trailing kisses down his chest?

She never really told anyone about it. Once, when she and Carly were watching a movie and the main character slept with another man while engaged with John….well, she asked Carly if she thought it was wrong. Carly responded with gagging noises. "Of course it is honey! It's _adultery_. Lord knows I've done my share of those…but Sonny and I were having problems. This woman is engaged to the man. At least they are not married…"

She, however, was married. She was married to a man that was madly in love with her.

Did she love him? Maybe for a while…but Jason and she had a _history_.

By now, she was letting out small screams. Yes, this was defiantly wrong, but the deed had already been done as Jason rolled off her. He gently kissed her lips before wrapping his arms around her small form.

She sighed and nuzzled his neck. It was wrong…but it felt so right. He tightened his grip around her.

"What are you thinking about?"

She looked into his blue eyes. "Just about us…"

"Like what?"

"This is wrong…but I wouldn't change it for anything."

"Divorce Jax."

"Jason…he is a good man. His father could be dying. Now is not a good time. Soon, though…I promise."

He nodded. "Soon…" He kissed her once again. She returned the kiss. "I have to go soon."

She groaned. "Why?"

"Business."

Skillfully he got up and began getting dressed. She wrapped the cotton sheet around her and propped herself up on her elbows.

"Will you come and see me tonight? Jax isn't coming home until tomorrow afternoon."

"I'll try and make it."

"Good."

She watched as he zipped up his pants and pulled on his shirt. Feeling a little self-conscious, she wrapped the sheet tighter around her. Jason saw this and walked over to her, leaning down. His arms snaked around her waist and he loosened the sheet, lowering it. He placed a kiss on her neck.

"I'll be here tonight."

She giggled. "Great."

She watched as he moved towards the door and walked out. She looked around the loft. It was lonely. She wished Jason didn't have to go on that damned business meeting. Glancing at the clock she smiled.

_4:30_

It wasn't too late until tonight. She couldn't wait…

Did that make her a bad person? Maybe…but if everyone was so hell-bent on maybes, then this world would be perfect. There is no such thing as a perfect world, just like there is no such thing as a perfect person. Everyone makes mistakes….everyone.

She wrapped the sheet around her and stood up, walking over to the kitchen and pouring herself some white wine.

She wasn't perfect, nor did she intend to be. It wasn't as though she would be punished. Yes, at times she hated herself. At times she even hated Jason for continuing with this risky game, but most of the times she was okay. She wasn't great, or fine, or good…but she was okay. That was just fine with her.

Smiling, she took a sip of the chilled liquid.

She loved Jason…she loved him for a long time. After all, they did have a _history_. After the right time, she would divorce Jax and start anew with Jason.

The liquid satisfied her as it fell down her throat.

These were the wrong ways of people. Some might disapprove, and some might have done worse. Her wrong way was adultery, and for some reason that word did not bother her. She knew that in several hours Jason would be here. She knew that in several weeks she would file for divorce.

Everything would work out. The wrong ways would become right.

**Okay guys! Please tell me what you think! I'm really proud of it! Obviously you figured out the "Mystery" woman…Courtney. If you are confused, Jason was with Sam…but they broke up…Courtney is married to Jax but sleeping with Jason. **

**Hope you enjoyed this one shot!**


End file.
